


…и все-все-все

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Скажи мне, с кем ты общаешься, и я скажу тебе, кто ты». Рассказы о личностях, сыгравших важную роль в жизни Гюнтера фон Крайста





	1. Рассказ первый: Решение (Гизела)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232561) by [Crystalwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwren/pseuds/Crystalwren). 



Когда Гюнтер ее впервые увидел, то подумал, что никогда в жизни не видел никого милее и несчастнее. Милее – потому что у нее были прекрасные изумрудные глаза, подчеркивающие красоту ее волос, по-детски мягкая кожа и нежный маленький ротик. А несчастнее – потому что ее волосы были спутаны, лицо покрыто грязью, а из глаз ручьем текли слезы.   
Эпидемия практически опустошила ее деревню. Целителям удалось остановить распространение инфекции, но многие уже умерли. Ее отец был среди жертв – мелкие землевладельцы на деле были не богаче обычных крестьян, которыми, как предполагалось, они правили. Гюнтер приехал увидеть, что еще можно сделать для выживших, потерявших сначала свои семьи, а затем и весь жалкий скарб, который предали огню, чтобы очистить очаги заражения. Большинство из них сидело, молча и неподвижно, в глубоком шоке, из которого предпочли бы не выходить до конца своих дней.  
Она была другой.  
Едва научившаяся говорить, эта маленькая девочка сплошь состояла из копны волос, одиночества и злости. Гюнтера так тронули ее слезы, что он попытался взять ее на руки, чтобы утешить – а она ответила на его доброту тем, что вонзила маленькие острые молочные зубы прямо ему в руку. Потребовалось ведро ледяной воды, чтобы она, наконец, его отпустила.  
И Гюнтер едва не оглох от последовавшего за этим оглушающего вопля. Он всерьез уже подумывал передать ее обратно целителям, когда ее маленькое тельце начали сотрясать рыдания, и он, к своему удивлению, почувствовал себя виноватым, словно это она была пострадавшей стороной, а не он. Так что он принес полотенце, усадил ее себе на колени, высушил ей волосы и спел обрывки колыбельных, которых с трудом вспомнил. Когда он опустил ее на землю и встал, она ухватила его за штаны и прижалась крепко-крепко. Тогда Гюнтер наклонился, вновь взял ее на руки – и так и проходил с ней весь остаток дня.  
Строго говоря, это она удочерила его, и никак иначе. Он и ее умирающая мать лишь подписали бумаги. Решение было за ней.


	2. Рассказ 2: Намерения (Шерри)

Они спали вместе всего три раза, и каждый раз это было из-за одиночества и потребности в утешении, никогда из-за страсти.  
В первый раз они едва знали друг друга. Это произошло вскоре после смерти отца Гвендаля, и Шерри путешествовала по стране с ребенком на руках, окруженная свитой, прислугой, советниками и охраной, и никогда в жизни не чувствовала себя более одинокой. Гюнтер ворвался в ее жизнь по ошибке: во время приветственной церемонии в замке фон Крайстов он запутался в собственных ногах и упал головой прямо ей на колени. И она засмеялась – впервые за долгие месяцы. Потом Шерри усадила его рядом с собой и проговорила с ним долгие часы. Он был крайне умен, даже пусть и наивен, и все же ужасно юн. Позже, этой же ночью, они занялись сексом, сладко и неуклюже, Гюнтер был неопытен, все произошло слишком быстро, но когда они оба кончили, он обнимал ее, пока она плакала. Перестав плакать, она заметила, что Гюнтер станет еще прекраснее, если отпустит волосы.  
Второй раз был много десятков лет спустя, и за это время они стали хорошими друзьями. Она вышла замуж за Дана Хили, родила Конрата, а он удочерил Гизелу – худенькую маленькую девочку, сплошь кости и развевающиеся зеленые кудри. Гизела ухитрялась подхватывать любую детскую болячку, какие только были в природе, пока, наконец, не слегла с высоким жаром, который ничем не удавалось сбить. Когда целитель сказал ему, что его дочь, возможно, не переживет эту ночь, Гюнтер сжал рот в тонкую полоску и прикрыл глаза, но не заплакал.  
Шерри пришла к нему, когда он бесконечно мерил шагами спальню, и он обхватил ее мозолистыми руками и повалил на пол. Все опять произошло слишком быстро, но теперь он утыкался ей в грудь, дрожа, пока целитель не застучал в дверь, торопясь сообщить, что жар у Гизелы наконец-то спал.  
Третий раз случился, когда Конрат ушел на войну, и им обоим было больно, оба горевали – и всё произошло медленно, с бесконечной нежностью и накопленным опытом. Если Гюнтер и винил ее за то, что она развязала войну, то не показал этого. Они обнимали друг друга всю ночь, почти не разговаривая.  
Время от времени они поглядывают друг на друга, и между ними проскальзывает намек, эдакое намерение пофлиртовать. Но они лишь тихо улыбаются, молча, про себя, боясь следующего раза, когда горе вновь кинет их друг другу в объятья.


	3. Рассказ 3: Кляп (Конрад)

У Конрата была жесткая, колючая щетина. Не то чтобы неприятно, но непривычно.  
У Гюнтера борода не росла – мазоку его племени обычно были безбородыми. Лишь немногие из них могли отрастить тонкую забавную эспаньолку, едва ли считавшуюся за полноценную бороду, и щетина Конрата была интересной новинкой, даже если Гюнтер был уверен, что к утру его кожа будет вся ярко-красная от раздражения.  
Также незнакомым впечатлением было чувство беспомощности, когда его прижали к постели, потому что несмотря на малую разницу в росте, Конрат превосходил его в мышечной массе, и Гюнтер не мог его сбросить. К тому же полумазоку весьма умело ласкал его языком, губами и всем ртом, и Гюнтеру было тяжело сосредоточиться.  
Конрат пришел подготовленным, с удивлением заметил Гюнтер, в итоге оказавшийся совершенно обнаженным, привязанным к кровати – и с лежащим поверх него полумазоку. Не так уж плохо. Даже, можно сказать, ему понравилось.  
Он только сомневался, так ли уж был необходим кляп.


	4. Рассказ 4: Король (Сарареги)

Юный король снял очки, и Гюнтер утонул в его золотых глазах.  
– Вы весьма привлекательны, – заметил Сарареги, когда Гюнтер беспомощно опустился на колени. – Хотя, конечно же, не так красивы, как я, – со смешком добавил он, – но, несомненно, привлекательны.  
Руки и ноги Гюнтера словно налились свинцом. Он не мог их даже приподнять.  
– Роскошные волосы, – вполголоса пропел Сарареги, – просто роскошные. – Он захватил серебряные волосы Гюнтера в кулак и с силой дернул. – Длинные волосы всегда хорошо смотрятся, не так ли? Я своими очень горжусь.  
Пряди золотых волос упали на лицо Гюнтера, когда Сарареги прижался губами к его безвольному рту. Если бы мог, Гюнтер закричал, заплакал. Король, да, юный король – но совершенно не тот!   
Сарареги прошелся проворным языком по зубам Гюнтера, но ответа не дождался. Гюнтер никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным.  
– Прекрасен, – прошипел Сарареги, – просто прекрасен.  
Тяжесть, давившая на плечи Гюнтера, усилилась, и он наклонился ниже, ниже, пока его плечи не уперлись в пол. Собрав последние остатки сил, он заставил себя поднять голову. Когда он поймал взгляд золотых глаз Сарареги, юный король улыбнулся.  
– Идеально. Именно таким я вас и хотел, – и поднял край своей туники.


	5. Рассказ 5: Соперники (Сюзанна-Джулия)

Временами Гюнтеру казалось, что он единственный во всем мире, кто не влюблен в Сюзанну-Джулию.  
Он налил себе чай и сел обратно, сохраняя доброжелательное выражение лица, даже хотя она не могла его видеть. Не то чтобы она ему не нравилась – по правде говоря, он ее даже немного уважал. Просто не понимал, что почему остальные приходят от нее в такой бешеный восторг.  
– Лорд фон Крайст, – начала она, – благодарю вас за то, что пришли.  
– Вам не за что меня благодарить, – вежливо улыбнулся Гюнтер, – я был польщен, получив ваше приглашение.  
Джулия склонила голову и улыбнулась привычно-милой, немного рассеянной улыбкой. Гюнтер сделал глоток чая и принялся ждать.  
– Я хотела поговорить с вами о Гизеле.  
Ну, разумеется. Гюнтер заставил себя сидеть неподвижно, зная, что даже легчайшее движение привлечет ее внимание.  
– Я рассчитывал на то же самое, – он поставил чашку на блюдце и признался: – Я беспокоюсь о ней. У Гизелы, похоже, получается не настолько хорошо, как я ожидал. Возможно, дополнительные уроки…  
– Лорд фон Крайст, – ледяным тоном перебила его Джулия, – когда вы отдали ее мне в ученицы, то согласились, что только я буду решать вопросы ее обучения. Каким бы прекрасным учителем вы ни были… – Гюнтер попытался вмешаться, но она проигнорировала его жест. – …но вы – не целитель, и, более того, вы – ее отец. Ваши эмоции туманят вашу объективность.   
Гневно нахмурившись, Гюнтер отставил чашку с блюдцем так, что тонкий фарфор треснул.  
– Не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.  
– Гизеле не нужны дополнительные уроки. Что ей нужно – так это чтобы вы перестали на нее давить и снизили уровень своих ожиданий.  
– Прошу меня извинить, – холодно заметил он, – но я не давлю на свою дочь.  
– Прошу меня извинить, но именно это вы и делаете.  
Повисла долгая тишина, во время которой Гюнтер обнаружил, что попытка переглядеть слепую может вызвать лишь резь в слезящихся глазах.  
– Леди Джулия, я возмущен вашими инсинуациями, что моей дочери не хватает таланта.  
– Я никогда не говорила, что ей не хватает таланта, – невозмутимо ответила Джулия. – Она им обладает в полной мере, и помимо этого наделена невероятным чувством сострадания. Чего ей не хватает, так это гениальности – а вы ожидаете именно ее. Гизела станет прекрасным и мудрым целителем. Но ее мудрость придет после упорной работы в течение многих лет. Ей может не хватить терпения или силы воли на то, чтобы стать этим прекрасным и мудрым целителем, если сейчас она выгорит изнутри, пытаясь соответствовать вашим завышенным ожиданиям. Вы понимаете, о чем я?  
– Да, – сквозь зубы процедил Гюнтер и встал. – Это все?  
– Да, это все, – ответила она, также вставая. – Позвольте напомнить вам, что в ее жилах течет не ваша кровь. Вы не можете ожидать, что она унаследует вашу гениальность.  
Гюнтер коротко кивнул Джулии, не заботясь, что она не может его видеть, подошел к двери и открыл ее. Гизела, терпеливо ждавшая на диванчике в коридоре, встала и с чудесной улыбкой на лице подошла к нему поздороваться. Гюнтер смотрел на нее, на свежеоформившиеся изгибы груди и бедер, на то, как она невольно лишь скользнула по нему взглядом, устремившись далее – и ее глаза вспыхнули обожанием и преклонением, что прежде доставалось лишь ему одному. И не мог избавиться от ощущения, что его девочка выросла, и он ее теряет.


	6. Рассказ 6: Игра (Аниссина)

Ей нравилось, когда он позировал в нижнем белье. Ей также нравилось, когда он позировал ей в ее нижнем белье. Попытки обрядить Гюнтера в ее платья не увенчались успехом, потому что он был гораздо шире в плечах – но это не останавливало ее от дальнейших попыток. «Пробуй все дважды, – часто повторяла она, – первый раз – чтобы посмотреть на результат, а второй – чтобы быть в нем уверенным».  
«Зарисовки» – так она это называла, и рисовала достаточно хорошо, чтобы это не было откровенной ложью. И его губы пятнала кроваво-красная помада, в волосы вплетались цветы, а сам он драпировался в ткань так, как она ему велела, и принимал такие позы, какие она от него хотела. Гюнтер подозревал, что она выкрасила простыни в угольно-серый только потому, что ей нравилось, как его волосы с ними контрастируют: серебро на темной ткани – но, разумеется, она все яростно отрицала. Еще она утверждала, что тонкие цепочки и мягкие кожаные ремешки, которыми она любила его привязывать, нужны только лишь для создания композиции. В это он тоже не верил.  
Конечно же, это была игра – игра между двумя сильными личностями, где каждый был в равной степени безумен. Она притворялось, что всё контролирует, а он – что находится в ее власти. Гюнтер мог легким мановением руки стереть ее драгоценную лабораторию с лица земли, но что-то глубоко внутри в нем трепетало от мысли, что эта гениальная чудачка свяжет его и будет пытать – это радовало его удивительно сильную мазохистскую жилку, о существовании которой он раньше и не подозревал. Поэтому Гюнтер вскрикивал и извивался, выкладываясь по полной – зная, если он достаточно ее заведет, она попросит придти вечером в ее покои.  
Когда он позировал для нее, это всегда было увлекательным опытом. Пока она наблюдала за ним, он наблюдал за ней – и за ее внутренней борьбой. Накал битвы между ее силой воли и желанием мог бы воздвигать горы, а затем рушить их до основания. Гюнтеру никогда не надоедало гадать, кто же на этот раз окажется победителем. В большинстве случаев побеждала сила воли, источник ее поразительной мощи, так что она откладывала альбом для зарисовок, развязывала его и протягивала одежду испачканными в угле пальцами.  
Но иногда – только иногда! – желание выплескивалось наружу, и она отшвыривала свой альбом, и все свои отговорки (и одежду) вместе с ним, и с восхитительной силой прижимала его к постели. Ее ногти оставляли кровавые следы на его плечах, когда она оседлывала его верхом и начинала бешеную скачку, начисто позабыв о приличиях. И да, она была громкой.  
В некотором смысле он побеждал – но дело было не в этом. А в том, что она удовлетворяла его склонность к мазохизму, а Гюнтер давал ей возможность испытать свой самоконтроль – или выкинуть его в окно. Он не отрицал, что боится ее ровно настолько же, насколько и восхищается. А она не признавалась, что иногда ее механизмы построены с расчетом на провал.  
Это были странные отношения, но устраивающие их обоих.


	7. Рассказ 7: Лента (Гвендаль)

– О, у тебя новая лента в волосах, – заметил Гюнтер, наклоняясь поближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Гвендаль согласно хмыкнул, обмакнул перо в чернила и поставил размашистую подпись под документом. – Симпатично, но я бы для тебя выбрал другой цвет.  
Гвендаль сорвал с верха кипы документов очередной лист, полностью игнорируя Гюнтера.  
– Наверное, темно-синюю, под цвет твоих глаз…  
Раздался глухой стук: Гвендаль схватил с полки позади себя тяжелый фолиант и шлепнул им по столу.  
– Или, возможно, бледно-голубую, для контраста.  
Что-то сердито проворчав, Гвендаль склонился над книгой и яростно зашелестел страницами.  
– Ярко-красная была бы уже чересчур. Может, более темного оттенка? Как насчет красно-фиолетовой?  
Гвендаль прищурился и недовольно посмотрел в окно.  
– Бледно-лиловый – приятный цвет, и, полагаю, ткань тоже неплоха, но эта лента действительно не подходит к твоим волосам. Почему сегодня ты ее надел?  
Гвендаль едва заметно зашевелил губами; любой, кто знал его хорошо, понял бы, что он считает до десяти, чтобы сохранить спокойствие.  
– А еще бледно-лиловый совершенно не гармонирует с цветом твоего мундира, – сообщил ему Гюнтер, хотя это было очевидно, и Гвендаль взорвался:  
– Она цвета твоих глаз!  
Наступило долгое молчание. Они смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь, и Гюнтер осторожно пятился назад, пока не уткнулся спиной в дверь. Когда его тонкие пальцы нащупали ручку, Гвендаль разразился тирадой:   
– Проклятый трус! Вечно бегаешь за этим несносным мальчишкой, но готов поклясться, что первый же намек на возможность отношений с ним заставит тебя бежать со всех ног, как у тебя это было со мной. Ты жалок. Ты неимоверно жалок, не умея строить и жить в нормальных взрослых отношениях! – он остановился, тяжело дыша. Лицо Гвендаля горело ярким румянцем, Гюнтер же был бледным, как привидение. – Почему ты не можешь… почему мы не можем?..  
Гюнтер отвернулся. Открыл дверь, вышел и тихо закрыл ее за собой. Щелкнул замок, и Гвендаль швырнул книгу в стену.   
Затем сорвал с волос ленту и прижал ее к губам.


End file.
